Illusions
by SuchAGoodGirl
Summary: ...Sometimes things are not always what they seem. Contains smut. For those of you who like that sort of thing. *whispers* Originally written for the 'kinkinthebones' LJ community. You have been warned. Is complete, but I may or may not add more...


_**...Sometimes things are not what they seem. A Bones SmutFic. With a very strong M rating. For those of you who like that sort of thing. **_

_**Disclaimer - They belong to Hart Hanson and other peoples. Not me. But they won't tell you stories like this. Ever.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Booth sat at the hotel bar, idly toying with his glass of scotch. A quick glance at the clock reminded him he really had better things to be doing on a Friday night.

The beautiful brunette that sidled up onto the stool beside him did nothing to lighten his mood. There was only one brunette who held any kind of interest for him. Only one woman in fact. But she'd had her own plans for tonight. And as much as he'd fished for info, all that he'd gathered was that it was private. Which was how Booth had ended up here.

He watched as the guy sat close to the door gave him a subtle nod. The woman now sat beside him, ordering herself a large glass of rose, was most certainly their target. Booth sighed and downed his drink. It wasn't strictly professional of him to drink on the job, but a vice sting was hardly a homicide investigation.

Within minutes the Madam was in custody, along with the prostitutes she'd had working the hotel. With her client records seized, they had a strong case against her. The hotel manager had been anxious to get their prostitution problem eliminated, and a personal favour had been called in to the Deputy Director, which was why Booth and a team of Agents were wasting their Friday night here.

"Booth?" Charlie advised. "We've got several paying customers in these rooms. I think it would be worth pulling them in too. You wanna take room 206? Whoever's in there had a guy booked. Probably some closet gay waiting up there."

"Sure Charlie."

Booth jogged up to the second floor of the smart hotel. He couldn't help but wonder what Bones was up to right now at her 'private engagement'. Still, they'd agreed to meet up later for Thai. He had that to look forward to at least. And their late night plans verified she wasn't likely to be out on a date.

He grinned as he thought ahead to later. At least it would salvage something of the night. Quickly, Booth sent her a text, confirming he'd come over with their takeout in a couple of hours.

Seconds after he pressed send, Booth heard the familiar chirrup of her phone from nearby. Putting it down to an odd coincidence he took hold of the door handle of room 206.

Booth paused as he considered exactly what the set up could be inside the room. Some people liked some kinky shit. Working for the bureau had taught him that. He shuddered at the pony play they'd investigated – and the dreams that had plagued him afterwards. God help him if anyone knew the subconscious thoughts he'd experienced back then. He decided to play it safe, and knocked firmly on the door.

"You're late!" called the muffled, yet familiar voice from inside. "The door is open. Come on in."

Booth took a sharp breath. 'No!' He thought. 'It couldn't possibly be. She wouldn't...' His head spun as he rationalized the situation. Unless... Casual sex with a male prostitute was safer than picking up some random guy in a bar. He had to give her that at least. For a moment, Booth considered walking away. He couldn't bring her in for questioning. But he didn't want to chance any other Agent finding her here either.

Nervously he pushed the door open, desperately hoping she'd be sitting, casually utilising the time to complete paperwork or read a book. 'Yeah,' he thought. 'Reading a book would be the most appropriate way to find her.'

No such luck.

He stared in awe at the vision before him.

His partner.

His friend.

His precious Bones.

...was, at this moment, lay across the bed wearing only a sheer pair of black panties that left little to the imagination.

And an eyemask.

The kind they give you on a long flight to help you sleep. He should know. He'd seen her favour them so much before.

What the fuck was she doing blindfolded?

Booths first instinct was to wrap the sheets around her. Preserve her modesty, tell her everything was going to be okay, and carry her back to the sanctity of her apartment.

His dick thought otherwise.

Straining against his pants, Booth took a step closer to her "I..." he began.

"Don't speak!" she barked. "You should have received specific instructions. I don't want to hear a word from you. It spoils the illusion." He heard her sigh. "Look, I'm here because the person I really want here is unobtainable. There's a line. And it can't be crossed. So you will do exactly as I instruct. But you will do it silently. Do I make myself clear?"

Booth froze, rooted to the spot. Could he keep up the pretence and do as she asked. It would be very wrong. The penance for something this big was unthinkable. But God knows how much he wanted to fuck her like she demanded.

"Actually," she continued. "Don't answer that. Bathroom's over there if you want to freshen up. And I hope you brought enough condoms. It usually takes a lot for a male to satisfy me completely." He watched in awe as her fingers traced around her areola and pinched her own nipples, licking her lips at the sensation. "In the meantime I'll get myself started."

Breathing heavily, Booth made his way across to the bathroom and closed the door carefully behind him.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' he thought, perched on the edge of the tub. How the hell was he going to handle this? She was out there, waiting to be filled. By who, she apparently didn't care, as long as she could live out the fantasy in her head.

Was it him she silently wanted? She'd mentioned a line in her little speech outside. Booth smiled quietly to himself. This was a fantasy come true for him too. Almost.

He didn't want her hiding behind a mask. But how could he otherwise justify his presence here? He'd already allowed this to go too far. Booth knew there were only two options available. Either he could leave quickly and quietly, and his partner would be none the wiser. Or he could fuck her. Like he'd wanted to for so long.

She wanted it after all.

And in any other situation he would do anything she wanted. Experience had taught him that.

Booth pulled out his phone and quickly sent Charlie a text to say the room was empty, and he'd meet them back at the Hoover later. The last thing he wanted was the FBI sending out a search party for him.

It was decided. Tonight he was going to give her the fuck of her life. And she would never know it was him.

Standing to re-enter the bedroom a flaw in his plan occurred straight away. Condoms. He probably had one tucked away behind his Amex card. Neither had been needed in a long time. Would it do? Was it still in date? He'd need to make sure he only came the once himself...

Through the thin walls he could hear her whimper as she touched herself intimately. Pressing his palms against the door he imagined how she looked right now. But there was no reason for him to imagine anymore.

Finally, Booth emerged.

"You took long enough," Brennan muttered from the bed, as her fingers worked frantically inside her panties. "I want you to begin by suckling my breasts."

Instinctively, Booth opened his mouth to reply, then quickly thought better, remembering his silence was critical to the situation. Carefully he crawled over her and kissed along her clavicle as his palm stroked her breast, preparing her for the tender assault that was yet to come.

"You smell so good" she breathed. "Like..." Her voice trailed off. It would be a bad idea to finish that statement.

Booth took a rosy pebbled nipple between his fingers, rolling the sensitive flesh gently. Whimpering, she arched her back from the bed. He studied her face carefully. Even though her crystal blue eyes were obscured, it was obvious she was taking immense pleasure from his actions. Finally Booth lowered his mouth onto a firm nub, sucking gently at first before grazing his teeth along her pert hard nipples. She began to writhe against the covers, desperate to ease the throbbing sensation from her dripping centre. Booth responded tentatively, sliding his hand down her abdomen as he redirected his oral stimulation on her other breast, his fingers toying with the waistband of her panties. As they slipped under the alluring fabric, he could feel the soft curls that preserved her modesty. She moaned in pleasure, mumbling about how previous partners had never felt as gentle or as tender as him.

Once more, his head took over and Booth considered if he should walk away. Her hand slipped onto his, guiding him lower, encouraging him to explore her heat. She was taking immense pleasure from the experience. He couldn't possibly leave her like this.

Booth inched his hand lower. Her curls, now matted in her own juices, tangled around his finger as he met her hot waiting pussy.

"Take off my panties," she instructed breathlessly.

Brennan raised her hips and Booth obediently slid the tiny garment down her legs. Sitting back he gasped audibly at the vision of her.

"You sound like you've never seen a woman naked before," she commented with a grin. "But it's nice to feel appreciated."

Booth spluttered at her comments. How he wanted to reply right now. But he couldn't afford to give his identity away. He'd fought in wars. Taken out major criminals. Apprehended serial killers. But this was potentially the most dangerous thing he'd ever done.

Raising up her knees, her feet flat on the bed, Booth gently pushed her legs apart, allowing them to fall apart, opening her glistening core to him. He settled himself between her wide spread legs and ran his hands along the inside of her thighs. Delicately, he traced around the swollen flesh that framed her pulsing core, resisting the invitation to enter her. He leaned forward, supporting himself on one hand as his mouth descended to lave the milky skin of her breasts as he carefully slipped a finger into her welcoming heat.

She sighed in immense pleasure as he twisted and stroked at her sensitized walls with one thick finger first, adding another, and then a third, always adding to the pressure. As soon as he felt her body un-tense at his manipulations he pulled out the saturated digits that had violated her with vigour and worked them lightly against her swollen clit. She was going to experience the most violent orgasm of her life, he'd decided. And more to the point, he was going to make her more ecstatic than any other guy

Surely enough, it took only a few minutes of his focused ministrations before she could hold back no longer, and was grasping at his hair to maintain some semblance of consciousness as her first orgasm washed over her.

As her grip loosened, Booth inched down, kissing his way across her abdomen. He'd wanted to taste her for so long, and her invitation to drink her arousal was more than clear but a twinge of guilt stilled him for a second. She could never know what he'd done here tonight. How could he expect her to forgive such a gross betrayal of trust?

But on the other hand, as far as she was aware, they would one day have a 'real' first time that was special. That would mean everything it was supposed to. This was an opportunity to find out exactly how she was wired. He'd already learned so much. About what turned her on, and how to touch her and kiss her to elicit maximum pleasure.

The scent of her arousal drifted over him and he could wait no more. Intoxicated by her, Booth sank his warm lips onto her still throbbing clit and she bucked her hips, grinding herself further into him. Booth sucked at the pulsing flesh, while his fingers busied themselves in her hot core. She groaned, and ran her hands through her hair, holding him against her. Spreading her folds wide, Booth lifted her hips forward and drove his desperate tongue deep into her heat, lapping enthusiastically at her wetness. The feel of his tongue searing her insides while his fingers teased small circles around her mound, quickly sent her body back into the heightened state of ecstasy he'd intended. She began to quiver and pulse so violently, Booth worried that she wasn't going to stop. Finally, after wave after wave of intense pleasure she flopped against the covers, fully spent.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke again. "That was amazing. I'm not sure you've left me fit for penetrative intercourse though," she admitted.

Booths face sank in disappointment but he conceded that perhaps it was for the best. He'd already instigated two beautiful orgasms that had been a pleasure to watch. And now he really should leave before she decided to remove the mask. Or worse, that someone should discover them here.

"But I know I'd like to try. If you're anywhere near as good with your penis as you are with your tongue, and I suspect you will be, then I would be foolish to miss the opportunity." Her lips curled into a shy smile. "I want to feel you inside me."

This was the last taboo. Could he seriously contemplate this final act?

The process seemed to blur in his mind and before he was consciously aware of his own actions his solid cock was sliding deep inside her. As he moved against her, thrusting gently, she whimpered her approval.

"Ohh yes," she breathed. "Ohhh Booth..."

For a split second, he froze.

Had he blown his cover? She should be livid right now?

"Mmmn Booth." She moaned his name again. "Just keep on making love to me like this. Just like how you told me it could feel."

His blatant sigh of relief went unnoticed by her as he realised this was just part of the fantasy inside her mind. Pounding himself into her he stroked her face tenderly, frustrated by the inopportunity to see her eyes show him just how good he was making her feel right now.

Brennan cried out at the sensation of him filling her completely. Watching his own cock slide in and out of her, Booth was sure he'd never been harder for anyone.

He moved faster and faster, pistoning into her frantically. More than ready to explode inside her, Booth stilled, pausing her own pleasure.

"Don't stop," she pleaded. "You need to keep on fucking me. It feels too good to stop now!"

He grinned at her desperation and began to move again, slowly at first, gaining momentum until she reached a crescendo. He felt her tighten around him as her final release overcame her, dragging his own orgasm out in a forceful explosion. "Aagghh" he cried, involuntarily. Would she recognise his voice from a cry of extreme delight?

No. Apparently not. She was too lost in her own pleasure to notice, it would seem.

Finally, panting frantically, he rolled off and lay beside her. Not ready for the experience to end, Booth caressed her hip tenderly. Her own hands ran across his body frantically, in a desperate attempt to remember the feel and touch of this man.

"That was amazing," she husked, stroking his face with affection. "This was, undeniably, the best sexual experience of my life. Brennan pulled his face to her own, kissing him passionately, her tongue probing every inch of his mouth.

When they finally separated she raised her hands to the mask that had obscured her vision for too long. "I need to see you," she declared.

"Shhh," he whispered, holding the mask to her face. "It will spoil the illusion."

She nodded softly and relaxed back against the pillow, but he could read the pensive look on her face easily. Her inquiring mind wouldn't stay silent for long. He needed to get out of here now.

As he quickly dressed, Booth glanced at the wad of bills she'd left as payment on the side table. He couldn't take it, but to leave it untouched would arouse her suspicions. Silently he dropped the bills down behind the chest of drawers. Whoever next spring cleaned the room would get a pleasant surprise.

The only question that remained, as he slipped away quietly, was whether he had taught her well enough to deduce that he was the one she'd unwittingly opened up her body and soul to. But then, he considered, she was oblivious to his true feelings about her on a daily basis, when one of her major senses wasn't deprived.

Glancing back as the elevator doors opened he smiled at the memory of them making love. Together.

His odds were good.

*****

Temperance Brennan sat up in the now dark room and pulled the mask from her face. It had been daylight outside when she'd arrived. How quickly things could change. Bringing her fingers up to her swollen lips she swallowed hard as the experience processed through her mind.

His scent, his touch, his voice. All strong indicators that the man who had fucked... no! Made love to her here tonight was not who she had expected.

Would she ever know the truth?


End file.
